Changes
by Vicky Ocean
Summary: PostThreads, Jack makes some changes in his life. MacGyver crossover.
1. 1

**Changes **

**Part 1**

Disclaimer: Just for kicks, pallies.

Notes: Yes, I know I have several outstanding stories. Never fear they shall be completed, but this idea came to me fully formed and will make for a relatively short story. So I'm doing it now before I have time to marinate on it and it grows out of proportion. This is a MacGyver crossover which could lead to more stories later on, but don't expect explosions or daring escapes in this one. This is dealing with interpersonal relationships. I guess I should say I don't really know a whole lot about MacGyver. I have vague memories of it from the 80s and have the first season on DVD, so any input on characterization will be appreciated. (Mac actually doesn't appear until part 2)

* * *

The flight to DC was quiet and tense. Mark Carter had barely said two words to his sister since his family had boarded the Air Force transport. Jack felt like beating the crap out of him. Daniel placed a subtle but restraining hand on his shoulder. Apparently Daniel didn't think it would be appropriate for an Air Force Brigadier General to beat to a bloody pulp the insensitive son of comrade in arms and a man he thought of almost as a father on the plane that would take them to his funeral. Jack supposed he was right. The two words Mark had said to her was, "Where's Pete?"

"I broke up with Pete, Mark," she responded quietly.

"Why?"

"I didn't love him enough to marry him."

"It was the whole thing about your career, wasn't it? Sam, you're just like-"

"Mark, sit down and shut up," his wife told him sternly. He glared at her but complied. Penny Carter wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry, Sam. I'm going to miss Jacob, too. And if there's anything you ever want to talk about, I'm here okay?"

"Thanks, Penny. I appreciate that. Really." Sam pulled away from Penny and swiped at the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Penny, I want you to meet my friends. This is my CO, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

Jack shook her hand pleased to see at least Mark's wife had some tact and manners, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"So do I, General. I'm glad to finally meet you. I've been very curious. Jacob spoke of you often." Jack looked a little shocked so Penny continued. "All good things, I promise."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," he said wryly.

Sam continued with the introductions, "This is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," He said politely.

"You too. You're the one prone to getting lost, aren't you?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. Hopefully, I won't 'get lost' again for a long time."

"And this is Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head in greeting, "Penny Carter, I hope you and your family will accept my sympathies for the loss of Jacob Carter."

"Thank you. Jacob said you were very formal."

Teal'c inclined his head, "Indeed."

"He also said you said that a lot."

"Excuse me, General," the pilot said as he entered the cabin, the two Carter children trailing behind him. "We're ready to take off, sir. The kids could watch if they wanted to."

Jack nodded his approval and told him, "If it's okay with Mrs. Carter, Major."

"Can we, Mom?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked the pilot.

"Of course, ma'am."

* * *

After the funeral at Arlington they had headed to General Hammond's residence in Georgetown for the wake. Sam had stood very stoically and proud between General Hammond and Jack. She refused to show any weakness in public. Jack understood that. He couldn't even begin to count the number funerals he'd attended in his life, how many comrades, friends, and family he'd buried. He understood the need to keep grief a private thing. In a way it disturbed him that Sam was capable of keeping grief bottled up like he did. He knew what that did to a person, how it could eat them up. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen to Sam. He'd promised Jacob he would take care of her and try his damnedest to make her happy.

After the service, Jack had gallantly offered his arm and she accepted it clutching her father's flag to her chest as Jack led her to the car. Sam offered him a small grateful smile. It had taken everything she had just to stand there during the service and she wasn't sure she could leave her father's grave completely under her own power. Thankfully no one seemed to think it odd that her CO of nearly ten years politely escorted her. Daniel and Teal'c fell in behind them and shared a knowing look.

Jack helped Sam into the black Lincoln and she slid in the back beside Daniel. "Are you sure you don't want to ride with your family, Sam?" he asked concerned.

Jack got in beside her and said quietly but in the voice that brooked no argument, "We are her family, Daniel."

"Indeed," Teal intoned from the front seat.

"Of course we are, Sam," Daniel said a little abashed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know. Thank you, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack reached out and grasped her hand giving, "Didn't I tell you 'always'? We're not going anywhere."

She squeezed his hand back and allowed her head to fall to his shoulder, marshalling her strength for the wake.

* * *

Jack stood at the window staring out into the backyard. He had left Sam in Teal'c and Daniel's care to get himself a drink, but he hadn't made it as far as the drinks table. The last week still felt surreal and he wasn't sure that alcohol would help ground him.

"Jack?"

He turned and George Hammond pressed a glass of Scotch into his hand. "Jacob gave me this bottle when I got promoted to Brigadier General. This is the last of it." He held his glass up in salute, "To Jacob."

Jack couldn't refuse what was obviously very good Scotch and the sentiment that went with it, so he clinked his crystal tumbler with Hammond's. "To Jacob… and Selmak, the only snake I ever liked. They were both a royal pain in the mik'ta, but I'll miss them."

George smiled and downed a sip. "He thought the same about you, Jack, but he respected you and liked you more than you'll ever know. Jacob would have never told you this, even with Selmak he wasn't good at expressing how he felt about people, but he thought of you as the son that Mark never turned out to be. He was proud of you, Jack. And he would want you to be happy."

"That means a lot, George. I mean it," Jack turned back to the gathering and nodded to Mark sitting by himself brooding in the corner. "Has he always been like that?"

"Pretty much. He and Jacob were never on the best of terms. After his mother died Mark got into the habit of blaming his father and the Air Force for everything that ever went wrong in his life. I guess he still does and it looks like he's including Sam into that. It's a shame. I'm glad she's got you and SG-1." George nodded to where Teal'c and Daniel were hovering protectively around Sam as she spoke with several of her father's former Air Force colleagues. "Have you told them yet?"

"No, I didn't think it would be appropriate considering all this."

"I wish you luck, Jack."

"And godspeed?"

"Of course," Hammond smiled.

"Thanks, George."

* * *

Sam didn't know how much more of this she could take. She'd already had to go through a memorial service and reception a couple of days ago at the SGC and she had to go through it all over again today. But somehow today was worse. Her brother was all but ignoring her. It seemed like all the headway they'd made in their relationship over the last couple of years, especially after she started dating Pete had disappeared. It almost seemed as if he was angrier at her breaking up with Pete than over their father's death. Every time she tried to talk to him he kept bringing up Pete. Penny was so angry with her husband she wasn't even speaking to him. Sam had to once again wonder what his wife had ever seen in her brother.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked quietly coming up behind her.

"No, sir," she answered honestly.

"You wanna get out of here?"

She did but shook her head, "I should stay, sir. It wouldn't look right to leave so early."

"We're leaving. Teal'c, go grab our coats. Daniel, go find our driver." Both men trotted off to carry out his orders.

"Sir, really-"

"We're leaving," Jack repeated firmly, gently grabbing her elbow and steering her to towards General Hammond. "George, I think we're going to head back to the hotel."

"Of course. This has been a long day. And you've all already done this at the SGC." He smiled his 'Uncle George' smile at Sam and drew her into a hug. "Sam, if there's anything you need, all you have to do is pick up the phone, okay?"

She nodded suddenly tearing up. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

"We should go away somewhere."

Jack looked up from where he'd been staring at his half eaten steak. He wasn't sure how long he had zoned out, but he really hadn't heard any of the conversation that had been going on during dinner. Maybe he should have gone straight to bed like Sam had instead of coming to dinner with Daniel and Teal'c. "What?"

"We should go away somewhere," Daniel repeated. "All four of us. Like we used to."

"We could journey to Disney World," Teal'c said solemnly and Jack had to smile remembering when they had gone there with Cassie shortly after she came to live on Earth. That had been Teal'c first big adventure in American culture. Every time he thought about Teal'c in his mouse ears he had to laugh.

"Maybe next time. I was thinking about somewhere quiet, actually, Teal'c. I think we could all do with some serious relaxation."

Jack thought for a moment before suggesting, "I've got an old Special Forces buddy who works security on an estate in Hawaii. He could probably hook us up."

"That's kind of far, we've only got a couple of days."

"I guess you're right."

"What of your cabin, O'Neill? We could fish without catching fish. Is that not supposed to be relaxing?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Daniel agreed. "Jack?"

"You know I've been trying to get you all up there for years, but don't you think we'd better ask Carter first?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm sure she'd love to."

TBC


	2. 2

**Changes**

**Part 2**

Notes: So, MacGyver puts in his appearance in this chapter. As I mentioned before I'm not an expert on MacGyver so any input on characterization and his history will be appreciated. Or any comments at all on anything. I like hearing what you think.

* * *

"So this is your sanctum sanctorum, Jack?" At Jack's perplexed look Daniel explained, "Your inner sanctum."

"Wow, sir. This is beautiful," Sam said as she slowly spun around to take in the entire area. "I'm impressed."

"Ack, stop right there," Jack ordered, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He couldn't express how happy it made him that Sam liked the place that was nearest to his heart. "My sanctum, my rules. No 'sirs' or 'Generals'. Just Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Four friends on vacation, relaxing together."

"Yes, sir," she said seriously, then winked at him to let him know she was kidding.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked in mock exasperation.

"Take me fishing."

"We can do that."

* * *

After the best day in Jack's recent memory, he and Daniel had set about making dinner. Teal'c kept Sam occupied at gin after she had been banned from the kitchen. None of the men wanted their trip to end in food poisoning. Dinner had turned out to be the best dinner in his recent memory as well. They had laughed, recounted sometimes inglorious tales of their time together at the SGC, and, especially in Daniel's case, drank too much wine. Teal'c had bundled off a plastered Daniel to bed and Sam had spent the last hour in the bathroom reveling in the big old fashioned claw footed tub. Jack tried to ignore the part of himself that wished he was in there with her and focused on aligning his telescope.

"Mind if I join you, Jack?"

Jack turned to see Sam standing there in her flannel pajamas (that unless he was mistaken had the periodic table printed on them), her sneakers, and her black leather motorcycle jacket. The whole look was more than a little incongruous and he couldn't help smiling.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Sit down," he told her gesturing to his chair. "I'll go grab another."

Sam waited for sometime, peering through the telescope. She was beginning to wonder what happened to Jack when he returned bearing a lawn chair and two steaming mugs. He handed one to her. "What is it?" she questioned sniffing the contents.

"Oh, just my Uncle Charlie's secret hot toddy recipe."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Jack?"

"Nah, just keep you warm."

They spent a couple hours studying the stars and comparing notes. Sam's knowledge was more on the abstract, technical side, while Jack seemed to know every constellations and the legends behind them.

All of a sudden Jack froze and quieted Sam in the middle of an explanation. "What?" she whispered.

"Someone's coming through the woods. Go inside and get my gun. Let Teal'c know what's going on, but tell him to stay inside."

Sam nodded and quietly made her way into the cabin. Jack pretended to continue to look through his telescope, but kept his senses alert. He knew the intruder had stopped just short of the wood planking of the dock.

"Don't move!" he heard Sam order. "Keep your hands where I can see them!"

Jack finally turned around and by the moonlight could just make out the face of the interloper. "Angus," he acknowledged.

"Jonathan," the other man replied and nodded towards Sam behind him, "You want to tell her not to shoot me."

"Oh, I don't know," Jack paused, considering. "I think I'll let her shoot you, because last time you showed up and I ended up in a Burmese prison."

"I got you out again!"

"No, you got your ass locked up too and I got us out! Your Burmese sucks, by the way."

The stranger sighed heavily, "Do we really have to go through this again?"

"Uh, Jack, do you know this man?" Sam questioned though she still kept her gun trained on the man.

"Unfortunately, I do and he's nothing but trouble," he told Sam. Then he addressed the man again, "I should really let her shoot you."

"But I've got cake," he replied waving the white box in his hand.

"What kind?" Jack questioned.

"German chocolate."

"Hmm. My favorite. You must really be desperate, Bud."

"Well, you do tend to hold a grudge, Jack. I thought it best."

"Grab the cake, Carter," Jack addressed Sam again. "Then shoot him."

"Jack?" Sam and the stranger questioned simultaneously.

"What the hell are you doing creeping through the woods this time of night anyway?" he demanded from the stranger in exasperation.

"I wanted to talk to you about-."

"No," Jack cut him off. "Whatever it is, no. I don't wanna hear it. We can eat cake and you can spend the night, but in the morning you're leaving. I'm up here on vacation with my friends and I'll be damned if I'll be sucked into one of you're 'adventures'. "

"Okay, Jack. I just wanted to hang out with you anyway. It's been a while."

"Not long enough," Jack muttered but signaled Sam to lower her gun.

The man lowered his arms and turned to Sam. "You want to introduce me to your bodyguard, Jack?"

"Not really," Jack walked passed the man and snatched the cake box from his hand. He stopped next to Sam and gestured to the man whose face was still hidden in shadow. "Sam, this is my troublesome cousin, Angus."

"Watch it, Jonathan."

Jack just smirked and continued, "Bud, this is Lt. Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter. She is way smarter than you and can permanently disable you in under 30 seconds. Don't piss her off."

"Astrophysicist, right? I've read a couple of your papers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really fascinating theories about wormholes and black holes, Doctor- or is it Colonel?"

"Just Sam."

"I'm Mac," he held out his hand and stepped closer to her just enough so that the moonlight revealed his face.

"Holy fucking Hannah!" She turned quickly to Jack and began to stammer, "Thor… again… what…"

"Easy, Sam. Don't burn out that big brain of yours. He really is just my cousin."

"Wow." Sam stared at the man whose hand she still clutched. It really was uncanny. She'd have thought after running into so many 'duplicate O'Neills' she'd be kind of jaded, but it was really shocking how much his cousin looked like Jack. Except for the hair. The hair was definitely not regulation Air Force and had a lot less grey than Jack's. Actually Jack's was completely grey now and his cousin's was really only starting to grey at the temples. Mac's face wasn't quite so weathered and careworn as Jack's either. It was more relaxed and unguarded. His eyes were the same deep brown, but didn't have the same dark shadows that frequently clouded Jack's. He smiled at her and it was the same boyish smile she saw so rarely on Jack's face. "This is weird."

"C'mon, Carter. Let us eat cake."

Sam, embarrassed, released Mac's hand and quickly followed Jack up to the cabin with Mac trailing behind them. Jack banged on the locked door, "Teal'c you can open up. It's okay. It was just my goofy cousin thinkin' he could sneak up on me." The lock clicked and the door opened. Jack pushed past Teal'c and headed for the kitchen. He dropped he cake box on the table.

Daniel gaped at the look alike cousins, "Teal'c, what was in that wine? I'm seeing two Jacks and one, strangely enough, has long hair."

"I do not believe it was the wine, Daniel Jackson. There are in reality two."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief, "Geez, Jack what were you, voted most likely to be duplicated in high school?"

Teal'c just raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jack just sighed. He really hated this kind of thing. "Bud, this is Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson. Guys, this is my cousin MacGyver."

"MACGYVER? The MacGyver?" Sam practically screamed.

Mac jumped and looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah." He sat down at the table as Jack put the coffee on. SG-1 sat down across from Mac and just stared at him. "Um, Jack, why are they staring at me like I'm an alien?"

Jack set some plates and forks on the table and walked over to stand behind Mac. He studied his friends' expressions for a moment, before stating, "Nah, that's not how they look at aliens. Car-er-Sam is probably in awe and a little embarrassed because she's turned your name into a verb. Daniel, well, he's probably still pretty drunk and confused by the whole look alike thing. Teal'c, he just likes to impress people with his eyebrow raising skills." Jack popped open the box and began slicing the cake. He slid a slice of cake over to Sam but she ignored it still staring at Mac. "If you're a good girl, Sam, and eat all your cake, I'm sure Mac will teach you how to make a atomic bomb out of a piece of chewing gum, a tooth pick, and duct tape."

"Can you really?"

"For cryin' out loud, Carter, you're a scientist!"

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay," Mac smiled. "I get that a lot."

"Well, you should see the stuff Sam's done. She'd put you to shame, Bud," Jack said smugly.

"She's blown up a sun," Daniel added proudly.

"Zip it, Daniel."

"Oh, right, sorry. I was exaggerating."

"Uh, yeah," Mac nodded but he had a suspicious feeling that Sam was quite capable of blowing up a sun.

Daniel grinned drunkenly at Mac, "Y'know, I actually discovered Atlantis."

"Daniel, button it," Sam snapped before Jack could. "What part of classified do you not understand?"

"Y'know, Sam I thought I had gotten rid of Jack bossing me around when you took over SG-1, but you're really just Jack in a skirt."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe it is time for you to retire," Teal'c suggested.

"No, I'm not tired, Teal'c."

Teal'c merely looked at him, eyebrow raised. Even drunken Daniel understood that look.

"Well, maybe I am a little bit tired," he amended and allowed Teal'c to lead him to their room.

"Danny's a light weight," Jack told his cousin by way of apology.

"Anybody's a light weight compared to you, Jack."

"It's those fine Irish genes. The ones you apparently didn't get, Bud," Jack said finishing of the last of his cake. He collected the other dishes and dumped them in the sink. "Well, it's late. I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Got a lot of fishing to get in tomorrow."

Mac gave him an amused smile, "Jack, you're as bad as Harry, fishing with no fish."

"And whose fault is it that my lake has no fish?" Jack glared pointedly at Mac who didn't look completely innocent.

"It was an accident, Jack."

"You blew up my fish, you damn pyromaniac. That's another reason I should have let Sam shoot you," Jack said before he quickly turned his attention to Sam who was stifling a laugh. "What have I told you about giggling, Colonel?"

"What happened to just 'Jack' and 'Sam'?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Or are you just pulling rank to get your way?"

"Oh, Samantha," he drawled his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I don't have to pull rank. I have other ways of getting what I want."

"Oh, yeah, what are those?"

"You'll find out one day. If you're lucky." He grinned at her before turning back to Mac who was eyeing them speculatively after that exchange. "You can have the couch."

"You're a lousy host, you know that, Jack?"

"Hey, I didn't invite you."

"But I brought cake."

"And that's the only reason you're not sleeping on the dock. Take it or leave it," Jack turned away from them and headed across the living room to the bedrooms and called over his shoulder. "Night, Sam."

"Good night, Jack."

Jack paused at his door, "Hey, Carter. You watch out for him. He may act like a cub scout but he's a philanderer."

"I think I'll be alright. Remember Turgan?"

Jack laughed and grinned malevolently at Mac, "You are _so_ dead."

Sam shook her head and watched him shut his door. She smiled at the man across from her. "Sorry about the gun thing earlier."

"That's not your fault, Sam. That was just Jack being an ass."

"Well, I'm sorry about that too."

"Don't be silly. This is how we've always been. We'll be the best of friends again by tomorrow night. Jack just has to get all the bluster out of his system and I have to get the needling out of mine." He glanced at his cousins closed door, "So, you and Jack …"

Sam shrugged, "It's complicated."

"What with Jack O'Neill isn't?"

"That's true."

"Look, Sam I didn't mean to interrupt your vacation,' he told her seriously. "I haven't seen Jack in a while and there were some things I wanted to discuss with him."

"It's okay. We're all just kind of shocked to meet any of Jack's family. He never talks about it. We didn't think he had any left."

"Well, I'm about all that's left. Jack's had a tough time with his family. His parents died when he was twelve and his Uncle Charlie raised him. He died not long after Jack graduated from the Air Force Academy. Then, of course, there was Charlie and Sara. Jack tries to shut people out to protect himself. But it looks like he's got quite a happy, though strange family with you guys."

"We've been through a lot together." Sam yawned, "I think I'm going head off to bed too. Jack'll probably have us up at the crack of dawn to fish for imaginary fish. Good night, Mac."

"Night, Sam."

TBC


	3. 3

**Changes**

**Part 3**

Disclaimer: Just for kicks, pallies.

Notes: This parts kinda short, but it's either short and quick update or long and not so quick update.

* * *

Sam huddled under the quilt, shivering. The temperature had dropped dramatically during the course of the night. She vaguely wondered if there would be snow in the morning. She really didn't know enough about the climate in Minnesota to know whether or not snow was likely in early October. She had already looked around her tiny room for extra blankets but there were none. While she really didn't want to wake any of her friends in the search for some, she refused to freeze to death on her first trip to the mythical O'Neill Lake O' No Fish. Decision made she crawled out of bed and quietly crept out into the living room. MacGyver was nothing more than a blanket wrapped lump on the couch, not even his head exposed. Sam stood over him a moment before poking him in what she thought was his shoulder.

"What?" the irritated muffled voice growled, sounding very much like his cousin.

"Do you know where any extra blankets are?"

"No," the lump replied. "Ask Jack."

"But he's asleep," Sam told him. Surely Mac knew what a bear Jack was when he was unceremoniously woken up.

"So was I."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

Sam apprehensively made her way to Jack's door. Just as she was reaching for the door handle she heard MacGyver's muffled voice, "If you don't come back out in fifteen minutes I'm stealing your bed." Sam blushed furiously and quickly stepped into Jack's room. She stood by the door for a second examining the figure sprawled on the massive antique brass bed. Unbidden, thoughts of freezing in Antarctica popped into her head and she remembered how much body heat he produced, even dying. For once Sam didn't think about consequences and later she might think she had too much wine as well. Sam crawled into the bed beside Jack but he didn't stir. She knew he slept like the dead when he was off duty. She lay beside him near the edge and stared at the ceiling. She was still cold. Again she acted without thinking. She scooted over closer to him until she was spooned at his back. She sighed as his warmth seeped into her.

"Carter, your feet are like icebergs," he grumbled groggily.

"I'm cold."

"Yes, you are."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because the thought of Teal'c or Daniel crawling into my bed and snuggling up to me is really scary and I don't want to think about it."

"Right." Sam's hands were still freezing and somehow of their own volition they snuck up under his t-shirt.

"Gah! Are you carved of ice?"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Are not."

"Am."

"Not."

Sam smiled to herself. "You're right, I'm not," she said nuzzling his neck.

"Arg, Sam!" he growled in exasperation. "Your nose is frozen. Y'know, you could give Ba'al a run for his money in the torture business."

"I could make it up to you."

"What are you suggesting?"

She pressed her lips which were much warmer than her nose to his neck and then leaned over to whisper into his ear, "How's that 'sidearm', General?"

Jack choked. "I cannot believe you just said that." He pulled away from her and lay on his back with his eyes closed.

Sam looked down at his with her head propped up on her fist. "Why? Because Captain, Major, or Colonel Carter wouldn't say that to you?"

He sighed and opened his eyes to meet her mischievous blue ones. "I guess." He studied her for a minute. "You're not going all Broca on me, are you?"

"No. Sorry. I forgot to pack 'that sweet little tank top number'."

"Yes, it was sweet, Jack smiled as he remembered that incident. "But that's okay." He reached over and plucked the sleeve of her flannel pajamas. "That shirt has nothing on these pajamas. They're just so cute and geeky. Is Naquada listed?"

Now it was Sam's turn to roll away from him in embarrassment. "No," she groaned.

Jack moved over and peered down at her as she had to him earlier. "Are you sure? I could check."

Sam snorted in laughter and met his dark gaze, "I didn't see the use of packing anything seductive since we were going to be chaperoned."

"So, is that why you always refused my invitations? Because you were planning on jumping me as soon as we got up here."

"Plan? No. But it was a likely possibility."

"Sweet." Jack smirked down at her.

She grinned back up at him. "So…"

"Here we are…"

"Yep."

"And we're gonna to be okay with this?" Jack asked his expression turning serious. "We're not going to lock it in some room?"

"No," she assured him. "This is for keeps. Whatever happen happens, we'll deal with it. Together."

His smirk returned. "That's the best news I've had since Hammond assigned a knockout blonde scientist to my team." Jack flopped over on his back with his arms stretched out, "You may proceed with the seduction." Sam barked out a laugh and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Then before she knew what happened she was on her back and Jack's warm body was covering hers, "On second thought…"

TBC


	4. 4

**Changes**

**Part 4**

Disclaimer: Just for kicks, pallies.

Notes: Another kinda short, but quick update.Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Finally, the allure of the scent of coffee wafting into his room was enough to propel Daniel out of bed. He took several steps and realized he didn't really feel so well. He fought the nausea and trudged out to the kitchen expecting to see Jack, but instead was a little shocked to see MacGyver. "Oh, you're real. I thought I just imagined you."

Mac turned and smiled, "Good morning, Doctor Jackson. Coffee?"

Daniel slumped down into a chair at the table, "That would be wonderful. Thank you. And call me Daniel."

"Sure," Mac placed a mug in front of Daniel and sat down across from him nursing his own.

Daniel took a sip and sighed in caffeinated bliss. He looked up at Mac, "I was really drunk last night. Did I say anything really weird?"

"Only something about blowing up suns and finding at Atlantis."

Daniel grimaced, "Oh, ignore me. I babble when I'm drunk."

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c greeted as entered the cabin.  
"Hey, Teal'c. Sam and Jack already out there 'fishing'?"

"I have seen neither O'Neill nor Colonel Carter yet this morning."

"That's strange. I thought Jack was going to force us all to get up at the crack of dawn."

"It appears not," Teal'c said joining them at the table with a glass of orange juice.

Daniel shrugged and returned his attention back to his coffee. "You guys stay up late last night or something?" he asked Mac.

"I didn't, no," he replied unable to keep the smile off his face.

Daniel, of course, noticed it and demanded, "What?" Teal'c also looked highly curious.

"Can I ask you something?" Mac questioned.

Daniel looked suspicious, "I guess."

"What's the deal with Jack and Sam?"

"Why?" Daniel asked leaning on the table, suddenly very interested. "What did they do?"

"I couldn't say for sure, but I do know that Sam didn't sleep in her own bed."

"How did you obtain this information, MacGyver?" Teal'c inquired.

"Sam woke me up last night looking for another blanket. Then she went to ask Jack. When she didn't come back out after a while I took her bed."

"YES!" Daniel jumped up. "Yes! Yes! Finally! Thank God!"

Mac looked a little shocked at Jack's friend's interest in his sex life. "Been a while for Jack, huh?"

"No, you don't understand," Daniel exclaimed still hopping around. "For eight years we've had to live with ever escalating sexual tension between those two. They're like Scully and Mulder crossed with Maddie Hayes and David Addison, except without the slamming doors."

Mac couldn't quit believe what he was hearing. "Y'know, Jack's always been kinda on the repressed side, but eight years is a bit long to wait to make move for even him."

"Regulations forbid General O'Neill and Colonel Carter from becoming involved," Teal'c explained. "Both have recently been attempting to establish relationships with others."

"Both?" Daniel asked in shock. "Jack's been involved with someone?"

"Kerry Johnson."

"The CIA agent investigating the Go- uh- that stuff? She's only been around a couple of weeks. Besides she's half his age."

"Indeed."

"That's weird, Teal'c. All of a sudden, too. He hasn't been involved with anyone since Laira and that was before the Za- uh- lie detector thing."

"I believe Colonel Carter's imminent wedding would be a likely factor."

"Well, yeah," Daniel agreed. "How come he didn't tell me?"

"I believe he was hoping it would remain a secret," Teal'c told him.

"How do you know then?"

"I overheard them discussing dinner plans."

"Does Sam know about this?"

"Of this I am not certain."

Daniel grinned, "Well, if anything, now Agent Johnson is permanently out of the picture. Gimme your cell phone Teal'c. I think there a few bets that can be settled by this information."

Teal'c handed over his phone. Daniel dialed quickly, "This is Doctor Jackson. I need to speak to Sgt. Davis… Hey, Walter. It's Daniel. You know the longest running bet in the Mountain? You need to start paying out…. Did I see them? No, Walter, why would I want to do that…. Hear them? Again no. As excited as I am about it, it's not something I want to personally witness…. How do I know? Jack's cousin saw Sam go into his room last night and they still have come out yet…. Yeah, MacGyver. How did you know? I swear you're psychic, Walter… Hold on." Daniel held the phone out to Mac. "Walter wants to talk to you."

"Who's Walter?"

"Jack's personal Radar O'Reilly and the base bookie."

Mac shrugged and took the phone. "Hello…Yes, this is MacGyver… No, I don't know for sure that they did it…. I mean, c'mon, even Jack's not that stupid. A beautiful blonde in his room all night, someone he obviously has a thing for… Really! She jumped him and he just took her to the infirmary?…. Well, yeah, he does have a will of iron…. Okay, you're welcome…. Sure." He handed the phone back to Daniel. "He wants to talk to you again."

"Yeah, Walter…. The sheets? You can't really think that Sam's a…. DNA testing?….

I'll see what I can do…. Bye, Walter."

* * *

For the first time in nearly a decade everything was right in the world of Jack O'Neill. The Goa'uld had been decimated. The Replicators obliterated. The Jaffa were free. Daniel was alive. Sam Carter had finally come to his cabin and best of all she was asleep in his arms. Or was.

"Hhmmm, coffee," she purred and buried herself deeper into his embrace. Yes, Jack O'Neill was a happy man.

"The guys must be up," he commented smoothing her bangs back from her forehead. She looked up at him losing her sleepy expression and grinned at him. "What?"

"You're happy."

"I am," he agreed grinning back at her.

"I'm glad," she pulled away from him enough to lean up and kiss him softly. "I'm going to make sure you stay happy."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"No," she said her expression turning serious. "I haven't always done right by you, Jack. I'm going to make that up to you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I haven't exactly been an angel either. But I have a rule. There is absolutely no dwelling on the past in my bed. It's over. Nothing can change that. Ah!" he pressed a finger to her lips. "Yes, I know time is relative."

"I wasn't going to say that," she mumbled against is finger.

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't." Her smiled returned and she snuggled against him. "You wanna know what I was going to tell you that day I showed up at your house?"

"Sure, baby." He froze the minute that came out of his mouth. "You're going to kick my ass for calling you that, aren't you?"

"Normally, if you were any other man, I would. But as luck would have it I'm in love you. So I don't mind being your baby."

"Cool," he smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So what did you come to tell me?"

"Actually, I kinda just told you."

"What? That I'm allowed to call you 'baby'?" he asked deliberately misunderstanding her.

"No, that I'm in love with you."

"Well, that's convenient. I'm in love with you too."

"Good." Sam sighed. "I guess we should get up before they decide to check on us."

"You do realize we're never going to hear the end of this?"

"Oh, god," she groaned. "20,000 Questions with Doctor Jackson."

"Tell you what. I'll go out there. Get breakfast started and distract them with food. You sneak out and we keep this just between us until we slowly acclimate them to the idea of us together."

"Master strategy," she kissed him soundly. "There's a reason you're the General."

TBC


	5. 5

**Changes**

**Part 5**

Disclaimer: Just for kicks, pallies.

Notes: Another kinda short, but quick update. I'll try to continue this way.Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Jack opened his door to a noise that sounded oddly like a champagne cock popping. He meandered through the living room and leaned casually against the wall surveying the scene in the kitchen. Sure enough, Daniel had a champagne bottle in his hand and was pouring liberal amounts of it into glasses of orange juice. He passed a glass to Teal'c and Mac before taking one for himself. They raised their glasses. "So what are we celebrating?"

Glasses still suspended mid air, three pairs of eyes shot to him. "Um, you," Daniel muttered.

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Me?"

"Well, actually, you and Sam. Finally…y'know..."

"Ah. And how do you know what you think happened actually happened?"

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Mac waved whatever he was about to say away, "I got this one." Mac, smirking, sat his mimosa down and moved to confront of Jack who was still leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "One," Mac held up a finger. "I slept in Sam's bed last night." He paused and Jack motioned for him to continue. "Two," he raised another finger. "You didn't just deck me for saying that." Jack shrugged and Mac continued with another finger, "You have a really stupid sappy smile on your face. And you never smile. Especially like that." Another noncommittal shrug from Jack, before his cousin continued breaking out into a smug grin, "And, four, you've got a hickey."

"What!" Jack quickly brought his hand up to his neck and found a tender spot. "Crap. I'm too old to have hickey."

Satisfied, Mac turned on his heel and walked back to the table. Daniel held out the mimosa he had made for Jack. He snatched it out of his and glared at his grinning friends, "You are all complete and utter bastards and I hate you all."

"Oh, look, the fearless General is embarrassed. How cute."

"Watch it, Jackson. Just watch it." Jack plunked down into a chair and tried to glare at them again but he could keep the smile off his face, so the effect was rather ruined. "Just let us get used to this. And don't tease Sam."

"Oh, that is soooo sweet," Daniel continued his needling. It wasn't often he had some over Jack.

"What's sweet?"

The four men looked to see Sam standing in the doorway dressed in a sweater and jeans, her hair still damp from her shower.

Daniel coughed guilty, "Uh, this champagne," he held a glass out to her. "Here have a mimosa."

Sam accepted it and looked suspiciously at the men, none of which would meet her eyes, "What are we celebrating?"

Jack risked a quick glance at her and merely said, "They know."

Sam sighed and then broke into a smile, "I guess it was unavoidable." She ruffled Jack's hair and sat down next to him.

"Y'know, as happy as I am about this, you guys aren't going to be all mushy and sappy all the time, are you? Because that would kinda creep me out."

"I can't speak for Sam, but Jack's a complete sap," Mac offered.

"Well," Daniel considered this information. "I guess that will settle one of the secondary bets."

"You called Walter, didn't you?" Jack demanded

Daniel gave him his best innocent look. He knew it would work but it didn't hurt to try. "I called Walter," he said without remorse.

"Goddamn it, Daniel!" Jack exploded jumping out of his seat to tower over Daniel. "Don't you have a grain of sense? After all these years don't you understand the regulations by now? Couldn't you just wait two more weeks until my retirement was official before you told the freakin' galaxy."

"Nobody cares, Jack," Daniel tried to placate him "Everyone from the President down to the cleaning staff has money riding on this. They're not going to court martial you."

"Has dying again leached your brain of what little common sense it had? Do you have any idea what this could do to Sam's reputation in the Air Force outside the SGC? Sure everyone on base knows the history, but everyone else will just assume she's been screwing her way up through the ranks!" Then he turned his wrath to the silent Jaffa. "And Teal'c, I thought you would have had more sense than let Daniel do something like that!"

"Wait!" Sam screamed, interrupting his tirade. "Retirement?"

He turned to face her, his eyes no longer vengeful. "I didn't mention it?"

"No,' she replied succinctly.

"Are you sure?" Jack was being to look skittish face with her inquiry.

"Quite sure."

"Huh. I thought you knew. Figured it had leaked out somehow. I thought that's why you showed up in my room."

"No."

"Well, consider yourself informed that I will be officially retired Friday after next," he said smiling tentatively at her.

"Uh, Jack," Daniel broke in, curious as ever. "When exactly did this happen?"

"I gave Hammond my letter when he was on base for Jacob's memorial last week."

"So you're just going to sit on your ass and fish for the rest of your life?" Sam asked and Jack was taken aback by the muted anger in her voice.

"Wasn't planning on it, no," he responded calmly. "I'll still be attached to the program as a civilian consultant, y'know for when my little buddy shows up and stuff." He turned to his cousin who had been silently observing. "I was actually thinking about calling you up, Bud, after I had taken a little time to relax and get some things sorted out. "

"That's why I'm here,' Mac told his cousin. "I was in Washington day before yesterday and heard that you were retiring. I came to offer you a position with the Phoenix Foundation if you want it."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Excuse me," Sam broke in. "I think I'm going to take a little walk." And with that she was out the door.

Jack stared after her, his heart sinking. While his retirement wasn't solely for her, it was a large part.

"You want me to go talk to," Daniel asked quietly, now concerned that his friends' moment of happiness would turn out to be just that, a moment.

"No, give her some space. She needs to think this through. She's been through a lot lately."

TBC


	6. 6

**Changes**

**Part 6**

Disclaimer: Just for kicks, pallies.

Notes: Sorry about the delay in updating. Y'know, enforced family gatherings searching for those elusive colored eggs and chocolate bunnies.

* * *

Sam felt like a kid that had run away from home. She was sitting in a tree house reading comic books. Sam had never been a big fan of running away. Actually, she would be lying to herself if she really believed that. She had run away this morning. Just like she had been running away from her feelings for Jack O'Neill for about the past five years. She didn't deal well with feelings and emotions. They weren't easily scientifically analyzed. They confused her. Especially when they involved Jack. She didn't like to be confused. She couldn't even say why she was upset by his retirement news. So she had fled. And now she was hiding. Physically and mentally. Physically she was hiding in the coolest tree house she'd ever seen. Mentally she was hiding the world of the comics she'd found stashed in an old footlocker in the tree house along. Another one held an archive of pulp adventures and detective novels, but she was really more interested in the comics, they brought her back to her childhood. Some of the comics dated back to the fifties and sixties and she figured they must have been Jack's. Others were newer from the late eighties and early nineties. She assumed those were Charlie's.

Sam had lost track of time but she knew she must have been here several hours. After she had left abruptly this morning, she thought a nice walk in the woods would be just the thing to sort out her conflicting emotions. She had walked some distance away from the cabin when she'd come across the tree house. It was in a massive ancient tree and looked like something out of Swiss Family Robinson with several levels to it. It was the tree house she would have sold her soul for when she was a kid, there was even a happy little tire swing hanging from one of the branches. She couldn't resist a couple of swings on it before to the tree house itself beckoned her irresistibly. It had taken her quite a while to find her way in. Apparently it was ingeniously designed to keep the unwanted out. Adults most likely.

Once she managed to find a ingeniously hidden rope ladder and made her way inside she was shocked to see it had been kept in good repair and seemed to be weather proofed. It had proved to be a treasure trove of boyhood fantasies, along with the footlockers of adventure stories was a small antique brass telescope. She opened the shutter on the window it stood near and was able to see an excellent view of the cabin and lake.

The thing that intrigued her most was the carvings on the trunk of the tree. There was "Jack 1962" and "Bud 1962". She guessed that Bud had been what Mac's family called him as a kid and as Jack still did. She supposed it wouldn't make sense for his family to call him by his last name. Then there was "Charlie 1992". She could just imagine the fun that Jack and Mac and, later, Charlie had playing here and concocting wild adventures. She would have liked to have seen Jack as a carefree boy and as a loving and devoted father playing with Charlie, before life got hard, before the black ops, the death of his son and all the other things that had made his smiles so rare and his laughter even rarer. She would have liked to have seen him. It made her sad to think about so she ran away from those feelings and sat by the open window to read some of the comics.

She knew she had been there a long time when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked out the window and sure enough there was Jack walking though the woods, looking for her no doubt. She considered calling out to him, but she still hadn't worked her feelings out so she still didn't want to 'talk'. She saw him glance up at the tree house and give the tire swing a little push before moving on. She went back to 'The Incredible Hulk'. She was immersed in Rick Jones's wedding when the roof fell in.

"Crap," the crumpled form of Jack O'Neill muttered.

"Sir! Jack!" she rushed over too him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," he gave her a sheepish look and held up a piece of frazzled rotten rope. "Guess I shoulda checked the rope before I used the secret elevator." He pushed himself into a sitting position and held out her jacket to her. "I brought your jacket. It's getting chilly out."

She accepted it with a grateful smile and slipped it on. It was getting chilly out. He got up and walked over to the stack of comics by the window and picked one up a yellowed issue of 'Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD'. "Wow! The Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. She was hot," he reminisced and began flipping through. He paused on a page and showed her a picture of Nick Fury lounging in the ultimate hopelessly cliché bachelor pad complete with zebra rug. "My first apartment looked like that, back when I was a hot young lieutenant."

Sam smiled, imagining the cocky "hot young lieutenant" he must have been. "I would've liked to have seen that. Did you have a flying Porsche too?"

"No, I had a '57 T-Bird."

"Red?"

"You bet. Man, was she sweet."

"What happened to it?"

"I sold her when I did my first extended tour in England. The bastard that bought her ended up trashing her trying to impress some girl."

"That's a shame," she said as she sat down by the window again and stared out it.

"Yeah." Jack sat next to her with a groan and nudged her shoulder with his. "You okay?"  
"Sure."

"Carter…" he began in the warning tone that he used when she was lying to herself.

"I'm fine. Really. I just needed to think."

"So watcha been thinkin' about?"

Sam still didn't want to have this talk so she gestured to the tree house around them in hopes his attention would be diverted. "This place is amazing. Tell me about it."

He gave her a knowing look that said he was aware of her tactic but he gave in anyway. "I used to spend my summers up here with my grandfather and my Uncle Charlie and his wife. Bud would stay sometimes too. My grandfather and his grandmother were siblings. Anyway we spent one summer helping Uncle Charlie build this tree house for us. We modified it some over the years. Put in all the trap doors and secret entrances."

"I bet you had fun."

"We did. I tried to keep it in pretty good shape in case I ever had a kid. Charlie loved it too," he smiled sadly. "I guess I still keep it up just for the memories. I like to come up here to think sometimes."

"It is nice for that," Sam agreed.

He nudged her shoulder again and asked overly casually, "Soooo, watcha been thinkin' about?"

"Do we have to talk about that?"

"Well, no, I suppose we don't," he conceded. "We could keep ignoring things like we've done for- oh, how many years now?"

Sam huffed, "Fine." She turned to face him. "Why are you retiring?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm old," he quipped shrugging.

"Jack," She glared at him. "You're the one that wanted to talk."

"Okay. Okay. Old habits, y'know." He took a deep breath, "I'm retiring because I hate being 'The General'. I hate all the paper work. I hate sending people into danger when I have to sit behind a desk. I hate not being out there with you, Daniel and Teal'c. I hate playing gracious host to alien dignitaries. I hate sitting through briefings about rocks, not artifacts, _rocks_. I hate that I end up sleeping more on base than I do at home and let me tell you the general's quarters aren't any better than my colonel's quarters. I hate how conversation stops when I enter a room, because I'm 'The General' and he's no fun. I hate that by being something I hate keeps me from being with who I want. I was going to retire after thawing out but George said give being 'The General' a year and I did. So this is it. I'm done being 'The General'. Does that answer your question?"

"I had no idea you were so unhappy. I thought you did a wonderful job."

"Yes, well, it was all smoke and mirrors really. And 'pay no attention to the man behind the curtain'. Trust me."

"I was going to resign," Sam told him quietly.

"Why? You love the Air Force."

"Because Dr. Carter always got to be with Jack O'Neill."

"I would never ask you to give up your career," he said sounding very much like the delusion she had several years ago.

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to give up yours either."

"You don't have to. It's done. Shoulda happened a year ago," Jack sighed. "Is that why you crawled into bed with me last night?"

"Well, I was cold," she gave him a little grin. "And then I figured if I was going to resign anyway what did it matter."

"So are we okay?"

She lost her smile and whispered, "I hope so."

"That didn't sound very confident."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"How can it not?" he asked in disbelief. "By all accounts we were very happy in two out of two alternate realities encountered."

"Do we really even know each other, Jack? I mean on a personal level. What if it's been built up so much that there's no way it can be good as we imagine? What if my icy feet at night drives you nuts? What if the way you fold towels drives me nuts? What if it irritates you how my bookshelf is alphabetized? What if-"

"My bookshelf is alphabetized too," Jack said cutting in. "Sam, stop it. We've know each other nearly a decade and we've spent more time together than most people that have been married that long. We've both seen each other at their best and worst. If we haven't been scared off by now by idiosyncrasies, I don't think it's gonna happen now. I don't want to play 'what if'. Sam, I'm sure we'll have our problems but what counts is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me."

She looked like she wanted to believe that's all it would take to make them happy, but she had to get all her worries out. "But what about kids, Jack?"

"What about 'em?"

Sam turned away from him and looked out the window, "It's highly unlikely I'll able to have them."

"So," he shrugged. "We'll get a dog. And a cat."

She looked back at him and shook her head. "Jack, I know how much you love kids. I know you would love to be a father again. Keeping this tree house up is proof of that."

"Look, Sam, I won't lie I would love to have another kid, a whole passel of 'em in fact. But if I just wanted a kid I coulda had one with any number of random willing women. In fact, I'd probably be a farmer on Edora right now. But it's you I want and if we have kids, fine. If not, that's fine too. I just want you."

"But-"

"No, stop it, Sam," Jack said as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get his exasperation under control. He knew this was a big issue and they needed to hash it out now. "I told you last night that I wasn't going to let you go and I meant it. If this kid thing is bugging you. We'll get Thor to look into it. If the Asgard can clone me they ought to be able to splice our DNA together or something. Hell, there probably millions of orphans on other planets that need a good home. Whatever you want, we'll do it. Okay?"

She nodded her head, "Okay, Jack." She breathed deeply trying to get her agitated thoughts together. "Oh god, Jack, I'm sorry. I know I sound like a complete psycho," she laughed a little, but the laugh turned into tears. "This is ridiculous. I'm coming completely apart at the seams lately. So much is changing and I miss Dad and-"

"Hey, it's okay. I know. I miss him too," Jack tried to pull her to him, but she was resisting him and wiping away her tears, still trying to put on her brave face. "Let me take care of you, baby," he said softly still gently but forcefully pulling her to him. "You don't have to be strong all the time, baby. Let me take care of you." Finally she gave up and she buried her face in the soft fleece of his pullover and began to sob in earnest. He held her, rocking back and forth, and gently stroking her hack and hair until she finally quieted.

Finally, her tears disappeared and her breathing eased. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek, "I don't deserve you, Jack."

"Now that's crazy talk, baby."

She tried to look irritated, but her smile ruined the effect, "You might not want to wear out that 'baby' thing, flyboy."

"Why? I got a quota?"

"Yep."

"Well as long as we're laying out ground rules. I got one."

"What?" she asked suddenly tensing in his arms.

He pulled down his raised fleece collar to show her his neck, "No hickeys on exposed skin. While you have been hiding out having fun reading comics I have been mercilessly teased by three very big pains in the mik'ta."

Sam flushed bright red, "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"I'm teasing. I'll just have to invest in some turtlenecks."

"It's not like I came through completely unscathed either," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I put those in strategic places."

"Well, I'm glad to see that Academy education wasn't wasted," she sighed contentedly and leaned back against him. "So civilian consultant to the SGC, huh? How does the Phoenix Foundation fit in?"

"Things are looking pretty peaceful out there now. I figure the SGC won't need me too much and you know how easily I get bored. I'm not going to just sit on my ass and fish for the rest of my life."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Mac tends to get in a lot of trouble, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but I'm me," he grinned confidently.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of especially without me, Daniel, and Teal'c watching your six."

"Aren't you confident in my abilities?"

"Yeah, I'm confident in your abilities to piss people off."

Jack was about to respond when he heard Daniel yelling like a madman. "HEY! Jack! You and Sam up there?"

The both stuck their heads out the window to see Daniel looking slightly frantic.

"What's up?" Jack questioned.

"Your stupid health nut cousin hid the steaks for tonight! He says we have to eat tofu! Mac is evil! And Teal'c's trying to screw with me head."

Jack laughed, "Daniel, are you drunk again?"

"N-nooo," he stuttered. "I only had two beers."

"Daniel's drunk," Sam said to Jack.

"I heard that!" Daniel yelled. "Sam, quit giving Jack hickeys and come down. I hate tofu!"

"That's it, Spacemonkey. You're cut off for the rest of the night." He turned to Sam who was giggling at Daniel's drunkenness, "C'mon, let's go make the world safe for bloody red meat."

TBC


	7. 7

**Changes**

**Part 7**

Jack was standing at the podium on the ramp of the Stargate and gazed out over the gathered members of the SGC for the final time under his command. Thank God. Jack took a breath and began speaking, "Y'know, every time I stand up here to give a speech I can't help but hope Thor will rescue me." Jack paused a moment and glanced at his watch. "But it doesn't look like my buddy's gonna come through for me this time, so I'll keep this short. It was an incredible honor to serve with you all these past years and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I also want to thank you all for making my year in command as relatively easy as possible. I had some big shoes to fill and I'm not sure how well I did. I know General Landry is more than up to all the challenges I found so difficult. So don't be afraid to give him hell occasionally." There was some laughter and his friend Hank Landry mouthed 'Thanks, Jack.' He grinned and winked at Hank before continuing. "As my first official act as a retired man I thought I'd settle a couple of bets. Colonel Carter please step forward."

Sam stared up at him in frozen shock and he smiled at her encouragingly. She didn't move. Then Daniel gave her a little shove and she stumbled forward out of the ranks. She turned and glared at him but he shrugged and grinned. Sam recovered her military bearing and strode to the end of the ramp to where Jack was now standing with his hand extended. The skin of her palm had barely just touched that of his when she felt her entire world shift on its axis. She found herself bent back and completely supported by Jack's strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between their lips.

After sometime Jack broke the kiss and set her upright on her feet. He still kept an arm around her waist. Which was a good thing, because she didn't know if her legs could support her after that searing kiss. Jack gave General Landry a sketch of a salute. "It's all yours, Hank."

Hank grinned along with the rest of the SGC as he took the podium. "I'm sure anything I have to say wouldn't be able to follow General O'Neill's 'speech'. So, you're all dismissed."

* * *

Jack sat on the bench running through the center of the locker room. His locker was nearly empty except for a few changes of clothes he might need when he returned for 'consultations'. He sat rifling through the cigar box that contained his most precious mementoes when he heard the door open. Jack knew it was Sam by the rhythm of her heels on the concrete floor. She stopped just behind him and he could feel her glare burning holes in the back of his head. He smiled to himself.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself, General," she said her voice carrying a slightly angry edge.

"Ack! Retired!" he corrected, not bothering to turn around.

She sighed heavily, but he still felt her glare, "Do you have to be so melodramatic?"

"Yep." He picked something up out of the box and held it out to her, "You want this?"

Sam stared at the glittering object in his outstretched hand. It was a platinum and diamond Art Deco style ring. Stunned she asked, "What is that?"

"My grandmother's ring."

"Why would I want it?"

"I thought we could get married."

"What if I don't want to?"

He shrugged and turned around, a smirk on his face, "We could always live in sin."

She plunked down on the bench next to him and took the ring from his hand. She didn't put it on, just scrutinized it like she would an alien artifact. She glanced speculatively at him, "Is this how you proposed to Sara?"

"No, actually I did the whole down on one knee thing like she was expecting, but you know how the knees are. I don't think I'd be able to get back up these days. Besides, I thought we were a little beyond all that cliché fake romance crap."

"Yes, we are," she agreed. "And I had enough of that gooey hearts and flowers crap with Pete."

"I figured that too." He watched her continue to study the ring. "Sara didn't wear that, if that's what you're thinking. I bought her a new one. She didn't care about old jewelry, but I thought that kind of suited you."

It did suit her. She liked the modestly sized diamonds and the clean geometric Art Deco design. She slid it on her finger and smiled up at him. "Okay."

"Cool." He grinned back and reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek before sliding his fingers through her hair and slowly pulled her head to his. Their lips met and he murmured against hers, "You make me the happiest man in the universe." He felt her smile before her lips parted beneath his.

"Ahem."

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and turned to see Walter standing next to two burly marines carrying lockboxes.

"Yes, Walter?" Jack asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I thought you'd like your winnings, sir."

"Winnings?" Sam and Jack asked at the same time.

"Yes, sir. Maj-"

"Loose the 'sir', Walter. I'm retired," Jack interrupted.

Walter shrugged before continuing, "Major Kawalsky placed a bet-" he held up his notebook and began reading, "On February 9th 1997, stating that 'Jack O'Neill will retire again and 'hook up' with Samantha Carter.' He also asked that you," Walter nodded to Jack, "be given his winnings if anything happened to him."

"February 9th? That was the date of that first briefing," Sam said rather shocked.

"Yes, ma'am. Major Kawalsky placed the first bet regarding your- er- situation. Major Ferretti was the second."

"See, ' Jack laughed. "This is what you get for threatening to arm wrestle a superior officer. People talk."

Walter went into one of the lockboxes and withdrew a small bundle of cash. As he handed it to Jack he noticed the ring sparkling on Sam's finger. He pointed to it. "Engaged?"

"Yes."

Walter flipped through a couple of pages in his notebook. "Did he go down one knee?"

"No."

"Uh huh. Is that his mother's ring?"

"No, grandmothers."

"Uh huh. Did he-"

"Walter," Jack interrupted in exasperation. "Can we save the interrogation for a later date? You're kinda ruining the moment."

"Sorry." He closed his notebook and smiled at both of them. "I think I speak for everyone on base when I say I hope you both will be very happy and we're very happy for you. You both deserve this." He turned back to the marines, "C'mon, we've got some more bets to settle with this new information."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jack was just stepped out the shower when the phone rang. It only rang once before Sam picked up in the living room. He toweled of and pulled on his jeans. He nearly had his shirt buttoned when Sam called out, "Jack, it's for you!" He picked up the receiver, "O'Neill."

"General O'Neill, this is Pete Thornton of the Phoenix Foundation-"

"Ack!" Jack cut him off. "Listen, Pete- I hate that name by the way- I told Bud- uh- Mac that I would get in contact when I was ready to work with you guys."

"But-"

"No, you obviously don't understand. Yesterday, I retired and got engaged. Tomorrow, my fiancé and I are going on a two week vacation to Hawaii and the only thing she's packing is a very tiny bikini. I don't care if the world is coming to an end. Let Mac save it. Goodbye. Don't call again." Jack shut the phone off and tossed it on the bed.

He spent a minute digging around his closet until he found the box he was looking for. When he walked into the living room he found Sam curled up on the couch and flipping through the channels on TV. He dropped the box on the coffee table before her. Then he sat down beside her and picked up the beer she had set out for him.

Sam eyed the box curiously, "What's with the box?"

"Those are all the inappropriate gifts I've bought you over the years," Jack told her taking a sip of beer.

"Inappropriate?" she asked mystified.

"Not 'dirty' inappropriate, just 'too personal from a CO' inappropriate. I think I've ended up buying you two gifts for every holiday."

Sam pulled the box into her lap and opened it to reveal a bunch of brightly wrapped packages. The door bell rang. "Must be the pizza," she told him and he got up to answer the door.

Jack opened the door to reveal a stout blind man with a seeing eye dog and another man who looked suspiciously like him. Jack took a long swig of beer and then addressed the younger look alike, "You know a Thor?"

"No."

"How 'bout a Loki?"

"No," the man shook his head. "Only in Norse myths on both those."

"Huh. Then who are you?"

"I'm Sam-"

"I already got one of those and I'm satisfied with her."

"Actually, My name is Sean Angus Malloy, but I go by 'Sam'."

"You're Bud's kid?" Jack asked. That certainly would explain the likeness.

"Yeah," Sam turned to the man beside him. "This is Pete Thornton-"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. You people don't give up, do you? I told your buddy Pete-"

Sam interrupted, "Dad's missing."

"Crap. There goes my vacation."

The End- For now. May be continued at later date with a series of Mac and Jack adventures, but don't expect them anytime soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
